1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an administration device for lighting fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a code decoder is attached to each ballast of a lighting fixture, causing a high unit cost of production. That is, each ballast has a corresponding decoder, the lighting fixture is administrated via a signal decoder in the decoder, and this results in the high unit cost of production.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an administration device for lighting fixtures which can administrate several lighting fixtures by one controller and one remote controller and thus lower the unit cost of production.
To achieve the above object, the administration device of the present invention has a main controller which converts a dimming signal to a coded signal to control a plurality of decoders. The plurality of decoders are connected to the main controller in series and a plurality of ballasts are connected to respective decoders in series. Each decoder has a unique address, and the main controller sends coded signals, with address information, to the decoders. The main controller may also have a timer function.